Deathly Hallows Split Script
by cubye4
Summary: I wrote this in response to Mugglenet's contest: write a script on the last scene in the Deathly Hallows Part 1 movie. I wasn't selected as a finalist, so I put it up here. Warning: MOVIE SPLIT SPOILERS!


**This was in response to the Mugglenet contest: ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 final scene**: Dobby's Death and Voldemort's acquiring of the Elder Wand. I wasn't chosen as a finalist, but I decided to post this here. I hope you like it! Oh, and check out the contest finalists on Mugglenet! They're really amazing! Don't forget to vote! Anyway...

* * *

**Deathly Hallows Split Script - By Cubye4**

Time: night. Simple, silent short of a house (Shell Cottage)'s front, beach side.

Suddenly there's a loud crack and Ron appears holding an unconscious Hermione.

**Ron**: Bill! Bill! Fluer!

Ron, carries Hermione to the door, pushes it open, hurries inside.

A second crack sounds from outside. Harry appears with Dobby. They are holding hands.

Focus on Harry. Harry looks around, takes in the house, hears anxious voices calling from the open door, and begins to walk towards it. He does not look at Dobby. Harry begins to walk forward. Dobby doesn't follow. Harry stops and turns.

**Harry**: Dobby –

Dobby looks up at Harry. The stars are reflected in his eyes. Dobby looks down. Camera follows Dobby's eyes and sees the knife in his chest, blood coming from the wound.

**Harry**, anxious: Dobby?

Dobby looks up again at Harry.

**Dobby**: Harry Potter sir –

Dobby falls forward, Harry catches him.

**Harry**, thoroughly frantic now: Dobby?

Shot of beach, empty. The sounds from inside the house are subdued.

Dobby's eyes begin to close. Harry touches the wound, his hands come away wet with blood.

**Harry**: No, no, no. Dobby, don't die, don't die.

Dobby looks up at Harry, a small smile on his lips.

**Dobby**: Harry Potter is safe….

Dobby's eyes close.

**Harry**: No, no! Dobby, Dobby!

Shot of Harry holding Dobby in his arms.

**Harry**, towards the open door of Shell Cottage: Help, help! Somebody please help!

Dobby is motionless. Harry lowers his head begins to sobs. Shot of Bill and Dean running from the house towards Harry and Dobby, Ron, supporting a very pale looking Hermione is behind them.

Bill gets there first.

**Bill**: Harry, are you ok?

Harry looks up, tears on his cheeks. Bill, Dean, Ron, and Hermione see Dobby. Hermione gasps and tucks her head into Ron's chest. Ron strokes her hair while gazing down at Dobby sadly. Bill reaches forward.

**Bill**, sympathetically: You should go inside Harry. I'll take care of him –

Harry's hands tighten automatically around Dobby.

**Harry: **No. I want to do it. Myself. Without magic. The way he deserves.

Bill looks at Harry for a moment, then nods, summoning a spade with his wand.

Scene shift. Harry is digging in the dirt, Ron and Hermione are around him.

**Ron**: Why don't you just –

**Hermione**, quietly, gazing at Harry solemnly: Because he wants to do it with his own hands, the way it'd be done for a wizard. For a hero.

Hermione and Ron help Harry place Dobby inside the grave. Harry carves the headstone out of a rock with his wand. It reads: Here lies Dobby, a free elf. They stand there and look at the grave for a moment. Ron hugs Hermione close as tears run down her face. Harry winds his arm around her shoulder too and whispers: Goodbye Dobby.

They turn together to head back to the cottage when suddenly Harry gasps and falls to his knees, his hands clutching his head. Ron and Hermione call his name, their voices sound far away. Close up on Harry's face, he's grimacing in pain. Camera zooms in on Harry's eye and the scene morphs into the dark grounds of Hogwarts.

Voldemort is striding across the lawn, his cloak swishing loudly across the grass. There is a layer of fog by his feet and he seems to glide. He steps up to a white tomb. Close up on his hand as he drags it along the top of the casket, then reaches in and takes out his wand. There's a bright yellow light and the lid of the casket burst open. Close up on Voldemort's look of evil glee as he stares down at the remains of Dumbledore. Then he reaches inside at lifts the Elder Wand out from between Dumbeldore's hands. Red sparks fly from the tip as he raises it gently and holds it in front of his eyes. His hands caress the wand and with a quick jerk, he raises it towards the dark, cloudy sky and shoots an array of what looks like acid green fireworks. Close up on Voldemort's face in the green light, Dumbledore's body is visible in the background. Voldemort laughs evilly, cast in green light as he gazes at the wand in his hand.

Back at Shell Cottage, Harry gasps, he's laying on his back in the sand. Ron and Hermione are still calling his name. Harry sits up suddenly.

**Hermione**: Are you alright?

Harry gazes at them, then up into the sky, Voldemort's laughter is still heard in the background.

**Harry**: Not really. He's just got the Elder Wand.

* * *

Yeah, that sucks. Oh well, I've never written a script before, it's really not my thing. I like to read them more than write them, so I hope that wasn't too horrific. If it wasn't (and even if it was, I don't mind flames) please leave a review. I would be quite grateful! Thanks!


End file.
